Jump missile threat
Jump missile threat is the second mission of Act 3B, Opening Moves. If this mission is completed successfully, the next mission will be Elimination of League super gun; if this mission ends in failure, players will move to Act 3.5, A Return to Open Warfare, and the next mission will be Intercept League sappers. Briefing Your failure to successfully disable the League spy satellites is resulting in heavy enemy aggression - the Navy battleship currently in orbit is being targeted by League squadrons. Intelligence data indicates the possible use of jump missiles. Engage all enemy craft attempting to attack the battleship and ensure its safety. If jump missiles are used, they will emerge from a nearby jumpgate and home in on the craft - you will need to drain their power using your leech beam before switching to guns to complete the task. OBJECTIVES - Intercept jump missiles - Defend Navy battleships Navy Forces *1x Fighter Craft (Mertens) *1x Hex (Klein) *2x Frigate League Forces *4x Arrow (Two Arrows jump in after the second Navy Frigate jumps in; two more Arrows jump in when the first two Arrows are destroyed) *4x Hammer (Two Hammers jump in when the first two Arrows are destroyed; another two Hammers jump in when the first pair of Hammers and the second pair of Arrows are destroyed) *9x Jump Missile (One Jump Missile jumps in after all League fighters are destroyed; a pair of Jump missiles jump in when the first Jump Missile is destroyed; three more pairs of Jump Missiles jump in one at a time when another pair is destroyed) (Shields can only be drained by the Leech Beam) Dialogue Start Of Mission *Klein: Klein to Mertens : Here we go again old friend. Frigate Takes Damage *Frigate: This is NavyBattleship (Sic) : we are under heavy attack - urgent assistance required. Frigate Takes Heavy Damage *Frigate: This is NavyBattleship (Sic) : we are sustaining critical damage. We can't hold out much longer. Jump Missiles Appear *Frigate: This is Navy Battleship : scanners have reported an imminent league jump missile attack. We will not be able to withstand an accurate strike - you must disable them. Mertens Deals Hull Damage To Jump Missile *Klein: Klein to Mertens : try using your leach beams to drain their power as they exit the jumpgates. Until we drain their shields our guns can't even scratch 'em. Both Frigates Intact *Navy Battleship to Navy fighters : thankyou (Sic) pilots. We can handle this from here. *Ops: Mission complete - opening Jumpgate Frigate Destroyed *Ops: Mission failure - escape via jumpgate Unused Dialogue *Klein?: Klein to Mertens : nice shooting! Debriefing Success Intelligence units are now gathering data on the battleship's target - we will shortly be able to proceed with Navy operations within this sector. You should, of course, expect further resistance. Failure The position of the Navy within this sector is proving to be precarious - Commander Kron is alarmed at the rate at which resources are being lost. The battleship's destruction leaves us without the necessary offensive craft to continue our attack on the League ground bases. Unfortunately, it seems likely that these bases will be able to co-ordinate action against the Navy for some time to come. Rewards *1 Tech Token (Complete Mission) Category:Colony Wars: Vengeance Missions Category:Missions